Last Time to See You
by aoiqua
Summary: Rasa bersalah yang menumbuhkan perasaan baru/'Ya, Ini yang terakhir'/Lavender/SasuHina fic/For DMAC event/AU/fic keduaku/R&R pleace


**Last Time to See You**

**A SasuHina fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Story Aoiqua**

**Warning: Oneshoot, AU, a little OOC, for DMAC 2011/2012, pair SasuHina, diksi aneh, abal, gaje,,,,**

**Theme: **Lavender

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

><p>Ia melihatnya-lagi. Gadis bermata lavender itu. Di hamparan padang Lavender yang senada dengan warna matanya. Memberikan keindahan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya-termasuk pemuda berambut raven ini. Bunga-bunga Lavender yang tertiup angin menambah keindahan pemandangan senja itu, tempat yang cocok untuk merefreshingkan pikiran, terutama bagi Sasuke-pemuda yang selalu diiringi berbagai masalah yang rupanya terlalu rumit bagi pemuda seusianya.<p>

Selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan anikinya-membuat ia yang awalnya pelajar teladan, bergabung dengan para pecandu minuman keras, suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita, dan sering beradu mulut dengan kedua orangtuanya-pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini sama sekali melupakan sosoknya yang dulu. Dan di sinilah ia, jauh ia memandang, padang Lavender di kala senja inilah yang merupakan alternatif baginya untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Dan juga karena alasan lain. Ia-setidaknya dapat melihat sosok itu, sosok yang selalu membawa kamera di padang Lavender itu, mengabadikan hal-hal indah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun sampai saat ini ia tidak berani mendekati sosok itu, sosok yang-bagaikan malaikat… dengan 2 pasang mata sewarna Lavender yang dimilikinya.

Namun, rupanya kali ini ia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Gadis itu, tak membawa apa-apa. Dan Sasuke terperangah dengan apa yang ia lihat…

.

AIR MATA?

*LastTimetoSeeYou*

Pemuda raven itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya dan botol-botol sisa alkohol itu tersebar di dalam mobilnya. Ia lelah. Selalu saja seperti itu. Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Tou-sannya. Fugaku bahkan membentaknya, memakinya, dan berkata bahwa ia kecewa mempunyai anak sepertinya. Di samping itu, anikinya bahkan dibandingkan lagi dengannya. Hal yang tak ia sukai, membuat pemuda ini adu mulut dengan Fugaku.

Dipercepatnya laju mobilnya. Ia semakin kalut. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu melewati jalan ini- lagi. Jalan yang membawanya menuju padang Lavender. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya, yang masih setengah mabuk.

.

BRAAK

Terdengar suara tabrakan-oh,tidak-tepatnya, ia menabrak sesuatu. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata benar, ia menabrak sesuatu… atau lebih tepatnya-seseorang?

Mata onyxnya membelalak saat melihat sosok yang terkapar itu, dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Rambut indigonya kusut. Mata Lavender itu tertutup. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata ia baru sadar, tempat ini adalah area padang Lavender yang sering dikunjungi oleh gadis ini. Dan sekarang tak ada lagi sosok yang dilihat Sasuke yang menambah keindahan padang Lavender di waktu senja ini. Sosok itu, terkapar di depannya-tak lain dan tak bukan-disebabkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri.

*LastTimeToSeeYou*

Hiashi membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya penuh dengan sirat kekagetan, dan ketakutan. Ia baru saja ditelepon oleh pihak rumah sakit Konoha, bahwa Hinata, putrinya, dibawa ke rumah sakit itu. Tanpa basa-basi segera ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan menuju ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud, bersama anak sulungnya, Neji Hyuuga.

Ia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda raven yang baru saja berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namun Hiashi tak peduli. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah mengenai kondisi Hinata, putrinya.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan gadis Lavender itu. Ia berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Konoha yang cukup luas. Tanpa sadar seseorang menabraknya. Pria setengah baya dan seorang pemuda dengan mata Lavender, seperti gadis yang telah ditabraknya. Tampaknya orang itu sedang tergesa-gesa, sampai tak sempat meminta maaf kepada pemuda ini. Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju kamar yang tadi telah ia kunjungi. Dugaannya tepat! Kedua orang itu tampaknya, adalah keluarga dari gadis Lavender yang kini sedang berbaring di atas seprai putih tersebut. Di balik pintu, samar-samar didengarnya suara dokter yang berbicara dengan kedua lelaki itu.

"Organ dalamnya tak mengalami kerusakan. Jangan khawatir. Tapi-maafkan saya, tampaknya ada benturan yang terjadi di kepalanya, sehingga menyebabkan gangguan pada otak besarnya, utamanya kerusakan permanen pada saraf penglihatan. Sepertinya… ia tak dapat menggunakan matanya lagi"

"Apa?" suara Hiashi tersaingi oleh suara seorang pemuda yang bersandar di balik pintu. Namun saat Neji telah berlari dan melihat siapakah orang yang bersuara itu, ia terlambat. Orang itu telah pergi, dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak Neji, Hiashi, dan dokter muda berambut pink itu.

" Oh iya. Saya baru mengingat sesuatu. Semua biaya rumah sakit nona ini telah dibayar oleh seorang pemuda. Ia juga yang membawa nona ini datang ke sini," ucap dokter itu tanpa memperhatikan raut kebingungan lawan bicaranya.

*LastTimeToSeeYou*

Hinata terbangun. Gelap. Di mana ini? Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Apakah ia sudah berada di alam sana?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Si… siapa kau?"

"Ohh… jadi namamu Hinata ya? Aku melihat dari catatan pasien di rumah sakit ini. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke. Mulai hari ini, aku ingin kita menjadi teman. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat," ucap pemuda itu. Walaupun suaranya terdengar dingin, namun terlihat ekspresi sayu di matanya, ekspresi rasa bersalah yang tampak di wajahnya. Dan pemuda itu beruntung, Hinata tak dapat melihatnya.

Setelah memutuskan sepihak seperti itu, walau Hinata tak sepenuhnya menerima, pemuda itu sering mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sakit. Entah itu untuk membawa bunga, buah-buahan, atau sekedar menemani Hinata mengobrol. Dan akhirnya Hinata yang awalnya menyangsikan tujuan pemuda itu mulai luluh dan tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai pemuda itu. Setidaknya, Hinata sudah lama tidak memiliki teman ngobrol seperti ini. Berbeda dengan jika ia dengan ayahnya yang hanya bisa menuntut sesuatu darinya, atau dengan kakaknya yang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Seperti pada hari ini, Sasuke datang lagi dan ia membawa beberapa bunga Lavender untuk Hinata. Setidaknya menurutnya dengan inilah ia bias mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Sasuke mengunjungi Hinata di saat tak ada keluarganya yang mengunjunginya. Ia tak ingin diketahui oleh keluarga Hinata. Yah-walaupun ia tak menjamin bahwa Hinata tidak akan menceritakan hal ini. Dibukanya pintu kamar Hinata dirawat. Tampaknya tak ada seorangpun selain gadis itu.

"Sasuke? Kaukah itu?"

"Hn. Kau memang pandai mengenaliku Hinata," ucap pemuda itu dan mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku bisa mengenalimu hanya dengan langkah kakimu, loh!" kata gadis itu sambil tertawa.

.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya saat melihat gadis itu tertawa. Tawa yang begitu tulus. Sasuke yang melihat gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Didekatkannya bunga Lavender yang dipegangnya pada Hinata.

"Aku membawa sesuatu. Bunga Lavender. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau cocok dengan bunga ini,"

"Hm… aku teringat dengan padang Lavender yang sering aku kunjungi. Tempatku merilekskan segala pikiranku. Juga tempatku mengabadikan pemandangan-pemandangan indah yang ada di sana. Kurasa kau juga harus mencoba untuk berkunjung ke sana. Kau tahu tidak Sasuke? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali jadi fotografer terkenal, tapi Tou-san menentangnya. Kalau sedang kalut, aku biasa mengeluarkan segala emosiku di padang Lavender itu," ucapnya panjang lebar. Seakan ia sedang mengiklankan Sesutu di depan Sasuke.

"…. Tapi, sepertinya tanpa Tou-san larang pun, aku tak akan bias mencapainya…." Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyum sedih. Tanpa ia rasa, matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berada di sana, ia segera menyeka air mata yang hamper keluar dari matanya.

"…."

"Ah. Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak sadar, sekarang bisakah-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah bibir menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir Hinata, dipeluknya gadis itu, erat. Sehingga mereka dapat mendengar suara detak jantung masing-masing.

.

Tak perlu kata-kata, tak perlu ada kiasan makna. Secara tak langsung-suara detak jantung mereka-debaran itu menunjukkan mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

.

Perasaan yang tak dapat dilukiskan!

*LastTimeToSeeYou*

Kali ini, Sasuke datang lagi. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengenali suara langkah kaki itu. Pemuda itu, telah berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata, walaupun Hinata belum dapat melihat paras pemuda itu.

" Aku tahu, kau pasti tampan, tunggu sampai mereka mendapatkan donor mata untukku, dan hal pertama yang ingin aku lihat adalah wajahmu," kata Hinata suatu hari.

"Hn. Hinata. Kata dokter kau boleh pulang hari ini. Nanti malam keluargamu akan dikabarkan untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang ikut aku. Sebelum itu, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Aku sudah meminta izin pada suster yang merawatmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"H-heh? Kau bahkan belum bicara apapun padaku. Seenaknya saja," Hinta mencoba melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Kau pasti menyukainya," ucap Sasuke sembari merangkul pundak Hinata.

.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Hinata ke taman bermain. Dengan sabarnya Sasuke menjelaskan hal-hal yang ada pada taman bermain itu. Sasuke mendeskripsikan hal-hal yang dilihatnya secara mendetail pada gadis itu, dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat disukai Sasuke-sebuah senyuman di wajah Hinata.

Setelah bersenang-senang di tempat itu, tak terasa hari mulai senja. Sasuke pun mengajak Hinata untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat lain, yang Hinata rasa-ia mengenal tempat ini!

"Padang Lavender….." ucap Sasuke pelan, "Suasana senja di Padang Lavender ini memang indah. Kau dapat melihat sinar matahari yang begitu jelas menyinari bunga-bunga Lavender ini."

Hinata dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus, dan membayangkan suasana senja yang dilukiskan oleh Sasuke. Ia berlari ke tengah padang itu, dan memegang beberapa bunga Lavender yang ada di tempat itu. Raut bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. Sungguh, ia telah lama tak ke sini.

.

JEPRET!

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara kamera. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu ternyata membawa kamera. Dan mulai memotret Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke… apa yang kau potret?"

"Sesuatu yang indah" ucapnya sambil tetap memotret gadis itu.

"Aku bilang, kan? Pamandangan di sini sangat indah. Kau akan menyesal bila melewatkannya" tambah Hinata.

'ya, dan aku di sini sedang membuat sebuah kenangan' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya, dan mencium bibir Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kali ini, bunga-bunga Lavender menjadi saksi bisu aksi mereka.

*LastTimeToSeeYou*

Hinata bahagia! Sangat bahagia. Akhirnya semuanya akan terwujud! Dokter mengatakan kalau ia akan menerima donor mata. Minggu depan akan diadakan operasi untuk mata saja ini kabar yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hinata. Ia berencana untuk mengatakannya pada Sasuke jika ia dating nanti.

Namun, pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata tak kunjung datang. Entah. Ada apakah dengan Sasuke? 'Mungkin ia begitu sibuk' pikir Hinata. Tak apalah. Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti punya urusan yang begitu penting sampai-sampai tak dating sekedar untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Dan akhirnya sampai pada saat operasi itu dilakukan, Hinata belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

Keceriaan seharusnya terpancarkan dari raut wajah gadis itu. Ia kini telah bisa melihat lagi. Namun ketidakhadiran pemuda yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya itu menerbangkan sebagian kegembiraan Hinata. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Andai saja jika kembali buta dan dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih pilihan itu.

*LastTimeToSeeYou*

Kesibukannya mengejar pelajaran dan banyaknya ujian yang harus dihadapi membuat Hinata tak pernah lagi mengunjungi padang Lavender favoritnya. Ia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Diiringi dengan persetujuan ayahnya, Hinata akhirnya melamar untuk bekerja sampingan sebagai fotografer. Ia diterima! Dan tugas pertamanya mudah. Cukup memotret Sesutu yang menurutnya indah. Tak dibatasi oleh tuntutan objek-objek yang ada.

.

Hinata teringat padang Lavender favoritnya. Ia segera membawa kameranya menuju padang Lavender itu. Dan di sana ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya ditemani oleh anjing peliharaannya. Pemuda itu menggunakan kacamat hitam, dan dilihat dari pergerakannya, sepertinya ia buta. Hinata jadi mengingat saat ia buta dulu. Dan kemudia ia mengingat ! Dimanakah pemuda itu sekarang?

.

JEPRET!

Hinata mulai memotret, dan nampaknya ia mengagetkan pemuda berkacamata hitam yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ah.. go-gomen" ucapnya.

"Hn. Tak masalah. Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini," ucap pemuda itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Langkah kaki ini! Suara ini! Hinata merasa familiar dengan semua ini!

.

"A-ano… kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda?" ucap gadis itu pelan.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah, kemudai berkata pelan

"…..Uchiha… Namaku Uchiha" ia melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi gadis itu.

.

Angin berhembus kembali. Menerbangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya tak terjepit dengan baik pada saku depan pemuda itu. Seolah anginlah yang ingin memberitahukan kejujuran itu.

.

Selembar foto diterbangkan angin dan jatuh tepat di depan kaki Hinata. Segera dipungutnya foto itu. Dan…

DEG!

.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang ia mengerti. Semuanya jelas!

Foto itu…. Foto dirinya, di padang Lavender. Dengan suasana senja yang pernah dibayangkannya, tersenyum ceria.

Dan angin telah membawa kebenaran itu!

**OWARI**

**Huft… Selesai….**

**Fic kedua malah buat SasuHina…**

**Yah.. fic ini Cuma untuk memeriahkan DMAC kok….**

**Kritik dan sarannya diharapkan ya… minna**

**Review plissss…..**

**Jaa mata,**

**~Aoiqua~**


End file.
